


Happy Accident

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Dating, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles is going on two first dates. At the same time.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Another little fic for Inell, who prompted Allison/Stiles/Derek and “being poly is nice, but I literally accidentally scheduled two dates on the same night. I was honest about it, and now the three of us are going on one single date. Maybe I just ruined every sitcom.”

Stiles waits outside the restaurant, his body thrumming with nerves as he shifts from foot to foot. He’s pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen tonight, but he’s still a little anxious about being on two first dates. At the same time.

He hadn’t exactly been popular in high school, and he hadn’t really expected things to be any different in college. So when a very hot person had asked him out, he’d said yes immediately. Not like he was gonna get a bunch of other offers, right?

So when another incredibly hot person had asked him out later, after class was over, he’d said yes to them, too. Mostly out of surprise, but still.

It had taken a little time, but he had eventually realized that both of his dates were scheduled for the same night. He’d called them both to explain (and apologize), but to his surprise, they’d both said they’d show up for the date anyway.

He’s hoping they didn’t mean that in a rivalry sort of way. He doesn’t really want to be fought over.

So now he’s here, waiting for his two out-of-his-league dates. It’s both thrilling and nerve racking. He’s only been attending college for a week, he’s not ready for this level of stress yet.

Allison shows up first, smiling brightly as she walks over. “Hey,” she says, pulling him into a hug. “Third part of our trio not here yet?”

“No, but he should be here any minute,” Stiles says, shrugging. “Did you get the homework done already?”

He and Allison are in the same Biology class, and he’s hoping that, even if this date doesn’t work out, she’ll still be his study buddy. She seems really organized and focused, things that he tends to struggle with.

“No, I didn’t,” Allison sighs. “I’m more worried about my Statistics class, so I’ve been focusing on that.”

She’s in the middle of a story about the ridiculous amount of homework her professor gives, when Derek walks up.

“Whoa,” she breathes, and Stiles grins, because that was pretty much his exact reaction too, the first time he saw Derek.

“Hi,” Derek says, smiling at both of them and looking just a little bit nervous. “Shall we?”

“Oh, we _shall_ ,” Allison says. She hooks her arm around Derek’s, takes Stiles’ hand, and tugs them both toward the door.

They sit at one of the little square tables, taking up three sides. Stiles idly wonders if they should have invited a fourth person to balance it out, but decides that three is probably enough to manage right now.

And it starts out really well—they all agree on appetizers, and then start talking about their various classes—easy common ground for college students. He finds out that while he and Allison are freshman, Derek is a junior.

Then they discover that they all played sports in high school—all different ones, but they have fun debating the various merits of lacrosse and archery and basketball. He discovers that Allison has quite a competitive streak, and that her dad limited her to three sports a year because she was so aggressive.

Stiles is very glad she never played lacrosse with him. She’d have taken him _down_.

Derek is kind of quiet, but he seems to have a good sense of humor. Stiles finds himself leaning in more than once, wanting to catch everything he has to say.

Allison and Derek are very charming, and Stiles ends up doing as much as he can to get them to laugh. They both have beautiful smiles.

It’s not until nearly the end of the date that he realizes how things are actually going to go—because he suddenly sees that _he’s_ the odd one out. Allison and Derek are both lovely and smart, and are clearly attracted to one another.

He has a feeling that their next date isn’t going to involve him at all.

After that, it’s hard to keep the smile on his face, even though they both seem eager to talk to him. Allison’s hand settles on his knee, and Derek’s foot gently rests against his, but he knows they’re just being kind.

And he appreciates that, he does, but he can’t help feeling disappointed.

He manages to keep up a neutral façade all the way up until they’re back outside the restaurant. “Thanks for tonight, guys,” he says quietly.

Before he can say anything else, Allison is pulling them all into a hug together. “It was a lot of fun,” she says cheerfully.

Derek agrees, smiling.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, dredging up a little enthusiasm. “I gotta get home, though.” He gives them both a little wave, and then heads for the jeep.

When he glances back, he sees Derek and Allison exchanging phone numbers, and his heart sinks. Sometimes, he really hates being right.

 

*

 

It’s been three days since that first date, and he can tell that Scott is starting to worry about how much he’s moping. While simultaneously teasing him for eating all the ice cream out of the freezer.

And Stiles knows that he shouldn’t take it so hard, that there are plenty of other people out there who’d be interested in him. But he just can’t help picturing Allison and Derek on a date, being cute together _without him_ , and it stings.

He has to see Allison in Bio class tomorrow, and he’s honestly kind of dreading it. He’s pretty sure he’s going to end up making things more awkward.

So when Allison’s name pops up on his caller ID that afternoon, he doesn’t even want to answer the phone. He’s not in the mood to be let down gently.

He picks up anyway.

“Hey, Stiles,” Allison says brightly, and he flinches just a little. She could at least act like this is difficult for her.

“Hey,” he says neutrally. “What’s up?”

“Well, Derek and I were talking,” she says, and Stiles thinks _here it comes_. “And we thought we should do something a little more low-key for our next date, so we can get to know each other better. What do you think?” she finishes, and Stiles blinks in confusion.

“What?” he says, because he’s got nothing else.

“We were thinking of having dinner at Derek’s apartment, and maybe watch a movie,” Allison says. “If you want to.”

“I—you guys want to have another date? With me?” he asks, because that’s what it sounds like, but surely—

“Of course!” Allison says, sounding perplexed. “What would be the point if you weren’t there? So, are you in? Or do you want to do something else instead?”

“I’m—I’m in,” Stiles says, his mind racing.

“Awesome,” Allison says, sounding delighted. “I’ll text you Derek’s address. See you in class tomorrow!”

“Yeah, see you,” he manages, and listens to Allison hang up with a cheerful goodbye.

Then he stares down at his phone for a while, trying to figure out what just happened.

 

*

 

He shows up to Derek’s apartment on Friday evening, pulling his jeep into a visitor spot. He’s about fifteen minutes early, but he heads up anyway, hoping Derek won’t mind.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek says warmly when he opens the door. He pulls him into a soft hug, and Stiles sinks into it, clinging to Derek tightly for a moment before he realizes what he’s doing.

He steps back, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You’re a bit early, but you can relax on the couch while I finish up in the kitchen,” Derek says, gesturing him into the living room.

“Okay,” Stiles says agreeably, then the rest of what Derek said sinks in. “Wait a minute, did you cook us dinner?”

“Yeah?” Derek answers, looking confused. “Was that not okay?”

“No, it’s great,” Stiles hurries to say. “I just assumed we’d get takeout, or something.”

“Oh,” Derek says, smiling. “Well, I like to cook, and I figured you guys would enjoy something homemade. We can always get takeout next time,” he adds with a wink.

Then he’s heading back to the kitchen, and Stiles is left staring after him, thinking _next time?_

He gets a few moments of stunned silence before he’s interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Will you get that?” Derek calls. “I’m sure it’s Allison.”

Stiles makes a noise of affirmation, then levers himself up off the couch. Sure enough, it is Allison, looking quite beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Oh, you’re here early,” she says as she hugs him. She kisses his cheek before she lets go, and he tries not to blush. “How’d you do on the quiz yesterday?” she asks, and he groans.

He hadn’t studied nearly enough, and that had been more than evident.

Allison laughs. “That good, huh? I did about as well,” she says as Stiles leads her into the living room. “I didn’t get much studying done, archery practice went late.”

“I have no such excuse,” Stiles sighs.

“Guys? The food is ready,” Derek says, and Stiles sees him putting dishes on the dining table.

“Heck, yeah,” he says excitedly. It smells great, and he can’t wait to try some.

They sit down and help themselves, and it’s so good, the table is silent as everyone eats.

“Derek, this is amazing,” Allison says as she pauses to get seconds.

“It really is,” Stiles agrees, trying to casually take another serving of pasta, and two more rolls.

Derek catches him doing it, of course, but he just laughs. “Well, I rarely get to cook for anyone besides myself, so it was nice to be able to break out the big family recipes.”

“I’m glad you did,” Stiles says, with feeling. “I don’t know if you were joking about a next time, but this is better than any takeout I’ve ever had.”

Derek smiles at the compliment, but then asks, “Why would I be joking?”

“Um, well. I thought you and Allison—” he starts, feeling caught out, but he doesn’t really know how to explain.

“That’s why we decided to do this,” Allison says into his awkward silence. “You were acting kind of strange at the end of our last date, and we thought maybe it was because you felt you had to choose between us.”

That’s definitely not what Stiles had been thinking, but he nods along anyway, curious to find out where this is going.

“So Allison and I talked,” Derek says. “And we decided we were okay with you dating both of us.”

“I—you don’t want to date each other?” Stiles blurts.

He watches Allison and Derek grin at each other across the table.

“We get along, and we do like each other,” Allison says, shrugging. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know Derek better. But we’re both really into _you_.”

“So we’d both like to keep dating you,” Derek cuts in. “If you’re interested in that.”

Stiles would have never guessed he’d be the essential ingredient in this mix, but it looks like he is, somehow. “You know you’re both way out of my league, right?” he says.

Allison smirks. “If you want to know the truth, I think _Derek_ is out of both of our leagues,” she says slyly. “But he’s still going to give us a chance.”

Stiles watches Derek blush, and can’t help giving Allison a smile of his own. “Yeah, not only is he smart and gorgeous, he can cook too! We’re very lucky, he’s a real catch,” he adds with a wink.

Derek’s blush deepens at that, so even the tips of his ears are red. “Well, I think you’re both catches, too,” he says, ducking his head.

“So are we in agreement, then?” Allison asks, looking between them. “We’re all great, and we’ll all date each other?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Stiles says. “But I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Me, too,” Derek says, giving him a fond look.

“Awesome,” Allison says brightly. “Now, who wants to go make out on the couch?”

And Stiles laughs, because he’s pretty sure everything’s going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
